


莫斯科火车头与马竞与欧冠

by xanthus_asaka



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanthus_asaka/pseuds/xanthus_asaka
Summary: 查理笛随笔，是存了挺久的马竞和火车头欧冠时候查理笛同框的梗……太久了以至于都变色了……(bushi】【现实向yy成cp有 注意避雷 没有不尊重真人的意思】
Relationships: Vedran Ćorluka/Luka Modrić
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	莫斯科火车头与马竞与欧冠

“他结婚的时候我是伴郎。”韦德兰对年轻的俄罗斯人们讲。

“当时我还单身，按照规矩，我把戒指递给他。按理说我们还应该拥抱一下，说两句对方的好话，什么的，但是当时没有。当时在我这儿一切都停下了。我好像递戒指递了一年。拿到戒指的时候他对我说，没事，兄弟，忘了她吧。你会找到属于你的好妻子的。到那个时候，我也会陪着你，走上红毯。”

“但是等到我真的走上那一步的时候，他却错过了我的单身派对。”

没人回应。平时好奇世界名人的私生活的都是些年轻人，但今天他们的手指都在手机上敲得飞快，倒是没被他邀请去婚礼的赫韦德斯一直看着他，蓝绿色眼睛被夜幕染成黑色，让他想起在克罗地亚的大巴车上他的旅伴也总是这么盯着他不放。

世界冠军的眼睛看得他有点尴尬，韦德兰笑了一下，朝着他清了清嗓子。

“但是我结婚的时候——呃——大家都忙，不是吗?我想他那样的人是凑不出时间来安排这些的......所以还是请我表哥吧。”

大巴车拐了个弯，瞬间灯光换了方向，五颜六色的霓虹灯一下打到他脸上，吓得克罗地亚人眯起眼睛。马德里的丰富夜晚扑面而来，他不想看也不想听，但它们粘在他脸上，附着在他皮肤上，刺痛他的眼球，久久不散。

他的话说到一半，现在也收不回去了。或许他也该低下头，打开手机锁屏，任凭话题慢慢地移走。

像黑暗和寂静一样。

查理会一两句德语，但平时他和贝尼说话不多，主要是用俄语开两句玩笑。对他们的母语来说学会俄语字母的发音或拼写都不是难事，难的是些不一样的单词，当土生土长的年轻人说话太快就会听岔。德语于他也是类似的存在，他不能像科瓦契奇那样流利地说出什么，久而久之也见过别人在他面前说着尖刻的话却以为他一头雾水，这样的生活他已经习惯了。

那就是将要出名而未曾出名的生活吧，有时他想。

但今天，在马德里，还有别的事情等着他。他心烦意乱。下车的时候一个真正的明星把手放在了他肩上——不，不是还在电话里等着他的那个人——是德国后卫，他说着德语，说的很快，声音很轻。

“参加过那届世界杯，让我感觉一切都变了。”贝尼说。“我知道那种感觉，韦德兰......你会出人头地，但不是每个人都一样出人头地......这很难接受。有什么难过的感觉就说出来，会好一点，我的朋友。”

“我知道，”查理笑了，“但——天啊——不，我知道自己是什么人。放心吧，贝尼，我不会像个疯子一样嫉妒他们的。”

赫韦德斯敲了敲他的肩膀，去给等待他的球迷签名了。查理倒是没想到在西班牙还会有人特意迎接火车头队的到来。不过，他转念一想，也许有不少德国人或东欧人在这里生活。

人们一般不想东方世界也有足球。但是，是的，从莫斯科到布加勒斯特，“我不喜欢足球”都是刚认识的时候需要拎出来单独解释的一件事。

他拉着行李箱匆匆走到队友身边，有一个女声用俄语喊他，他拿起笔，签了名。

马克笔尖是金色的。很漂亮。

他慌了神。女孩儿的笔掉在地上。她看起来并不生气，不过有点不耐烦。他正在犹豫该不该和这个也许还等着要其他签名的球迷一起弯腰的时候，一只苍白的手伸过来，捡起笔，递给她。

金发女郎尖叫一声，捂住了嘴。

乔尔卢卡不用回头，看她的表情就知道是谁来了。

保安礼貌地请走了最后一波球迷，他拿出一点欧元，把行李和房卡递给服务生，看着一车堆积如山的行李艰难地消失在金色的酒店大厅里。

他的其他队友倒是对这种事见怪不怪，但是一个青年队的男孩儿，查理记得他叫斯塔基斯拉夫——一个漂亮的高加索男孩儿，来自俄罗斯联邦最南方的小城，他兴奋地跑过来问队长，可不可以和卢卡-莫德里奇合一张影。

“就照张相。”男孩眨巴着眼睛，“我朋友超级崇拜他的。”

查理接过他的手机。

“别逗了，”金发男人笑道，自然地从自己高大的好朋友手里拿过东西，向远处的服务生招了招手，“过来吧，和我们俩一起。小姐——可以请你帮我们拍张照吗?”

结果可怜的斯塔基引起了一阵人潮。大概四五张球迷合影之后，终于，妆容精致的服务生拿出自己的手机，可怜兮兮地回过头来；于是他们保持着中间空一个人的姿势，留下了一张大概变形严重的自拍。

最后女服务生也心满意足地走了，偌大的空间里突然只剩他们两人，空旷得有点不真实。

他垂下头，结果正好撞进卢卡-莫德里奇放大的瞳孔里。他的眼睛，在灯光下显出灰蓝的陶瓷的质地。像波斯猫的右眼。又像大巴车开过来的一路灯光。

查理突然不知道要说什么好。他笑了笑，抬起手把绿色运动服的领口拉开。才说：“卢卡。”

他刚刚没注意，卢卡没有笑，只是带着接近于妈妈看孩子的眼光，有点担忧地看着他。不知道为什么不那么开心的表情反而让查理放松了不少，但他仍然拿不准主意，不，在这里吻他的脸就要低下头，那样太奇怪了。他甚至不想拥抱他。卢卡的金色头发是那种用几百欧元精心打理过的弧线，他的衣服很干净，喉结很分明，甚至眉毛的流向都像化了妆的女人，整整齐齐，只是眼角的皱纹出卖了奔波和疲惫。

查理看他好像艺术品。一直渴望，一直欣赏，甚至一直临摹。但站在他面前的时候，乔尔卢卡只想看着他。

卢卡踮起脚，想要吻朋友的脸颊。但查理躲开了。

“怎么了?”他问。好像他们的关系本该如此一样。

“我不敢。”那双绿眼睛对他说，“我不敢吻你，卢西亚诺。”

——因为如果我吻你的话，我的嘴唇会告诉我自己本可以有另一种人生。

“没关系的。”卢卡笑着对他说，“每个人……每个人迎接第一个孩子的时候都会有点紧张，查理。我不是说你就要立刻严肃得像个大人或者怎么样……还和平时一样就好。”

查理挑起眉毛。

“怎么了?我没说错吧?”卢卡抬起手，把他在车上枕得乱七八糟的刘海别到他耳后，笑着，嘴唇干裂。“现在时间还早，查理......如果你真的紧张的话，可以过来一起吃饭，瓦尼娅还有我，我们.......”

“我知道。”查理弯下腰，卢卡趁机拍了拍他的肩膀，对克罗地亚人来说，只有这样才能突显谈话内容的语重心长。和他在一起，卢卡常常忘记他早就是个出色的男人，而不是跟在自己后面，围着职业学校围裙的那个男孩儿。

“我不是......我没有......做父亲是件好事，还不至于让我害怕。”

——还不至于让我像面对你一样害怕。

查理心烦意乱。险些把这句有违道德标准的话告诉他。

马德里，奇迹一样的城市，天知道它的脚下在黑暗里藏着多少秘密。但是再多的奇迹也救不了他。他想……

有时候他想他应该做个普通人，保镖，球迷，蹭吃蹭喝的朋友，或者别的什么。——他父母是工程师，工作不会太差的，不会是那种每个明星都想摆脱的朋友，而是每个人都希望有一两个的那种。有时他想真的应该这样，放弃一切，这样他现在正在马德里过圣诞节而不是和妻子商量着去纽约度假。或者，也许他们都是普通人，那样更好，让萨格勒布的冬天温暖如初。

他糟透了。

他握紧拳头。

他知道贝尼以为那种情绪是什么。嫉妒——也许吧，他不能说那不是嫉妒——惆怅，也许吧，但他们从未像人们猜测的那样渐行渐远——悔恨?不，他很清楚自己没有浪费任何天赋，而他的朋友..……也只有在数十年的煎熬和等待后才得到了应该属于莫德里奇的那份荣誉……

他感到的那份问题情绪是独一无二的。

是真的。他太爱他了，那种爱情生出畸形的占有欲，他宁愿爱凡人胜过爱神明。

他宁愿他们一无所有。那样的事原来是真的。

那样的一种爱。也可能相互而发。

那样的事也是真的。是可能的。不，他很肯定，就是真的。

说不相信的人，他们没见过莫德里奇的眼睛。在每一个这样的夜晚。是怎么看他的。

他是在一个酒庄结的婚。很完美，弗兰卡其实并没有对场地要求这么高，但他还是把世界杯前最后的空闲时间都用来挑选安排一切了。最后克罗地亚在莫斯科停留的时长超出他想象，他又拿不多的假期强迫症似地重新核对各种花朵，香槟，音乐，蛋糕，给宾客的礼品，给Oski的点心，还有当晚的灯光。

他都不知道自己还有强迫症的一面。他不敢多想。一切都很完美——梦中的婚礼，梦中的女人，家人，朋友——尤其是选了他做伴郎的那个人多次向查理保证自己完全理解他为什么没有回选自己，毫无芥蒂。但他就是很紧张。失眠。害怕。恐慌。

百分之八十四是因为婚礼。百分之四是因为他怎么安排马特奥也无法参加。不，剩下的部分，他不再思考了。

他坐在自己亲自检查过的准备室里。一开始他系了个完美的领带，但是夏天屋里太热，他又脱掉西装外套，把领口散开了。Oski在屋里陪着他。有人进来了，是一个柴犬不熟悉的人，它对着对方闻来闻去，吠叫了两声。

查理回过头。他的嘴唇真的很干。——为什么他第一眼看到的总是卢卡的眼睛和嘴唇?看女人的时候他明明总是注意她们的皮肤是否光洁漂亮。

他看着卢卡。差点就想把手指落到金发男人的唇上。

“查理。”

乔尔卢卡坐下了。屋里还有别的椅子，但卢卡直接走到他面前，跪了下来。

卢卡的手捧着他的脸。

“我很爱你。看到你终于有了家庭……是我今年最高兴的事。”

“你确定吗?”黑发男人不自然地笑了两声，“要是我的话就选赢了欧冠，或者在皇马加了薪水。”

卢卡理解他的笑点。但他没笑。他的拇指在查理的胡子上缓缓摩挲。

“我是认真的。你比……替伊涅斯塔和斯内德得到金球奖更重要。”

查理看着他的眼睛，阳光下它们是绿色的，虹膜是翠绿色，瞳孔是接近黄金的质地，眼睑湿润的表面宛如被花瓣落下包围。

他后悔了。

他后悔了吗?

他没有后悔。

他该说什么?

他不知道。

他只记得那天晚上的酒。和今夜在马德里相似。

最后查理还是没有去见孩子们和瓦妮娅，虽然他猜测瓦妮娅也有很多嘱咐要给他这个新晋父亲。他们在酒店的餐厅里坐下，要了两杯鸡尾酒，和很少的吃的。随着所在俱乐部的体能师年薪递增，卢卡对食物的要求也逐渐增加，昂贵的食物也许美味，但显然不够安全。查理也在试图保持三十岁以前的身体素质，不可能吃得太多。

好像健康饮食真的能延缓衰老一样。他们都知道这是不可能的。但是既然清淡饮食已经习以为常，不如把苦行变成寄托。

查理看着他。也许孤身一人的日子也是这样一种寄托吧。也许在莫斯科不置办房产，只是蜗居在酒店里，让他觉得自己还有机会抛下一切。不过现在一切都奔他而来了，不由他掌控，他只要享受应得的幸福。

他们说话不多，只是一直讲着趣事和近况，回避着真正的嘘寒问暖。这让查理猜测他和卢卡是不是在想同一天。同一刻。同一种……回不去的可能。

但是卢卡却想起了别的事情。

比如酷热的海滩，来往的行人，2011年流行的低腰裤和粗跟鞋。那个男孩躺在他身边，远处好像有人认出了他们，他皱着眉头，从躺椅上爬起来。

“那几个人是不是在录像?”他问查理。

“让他们拍吧，”玩着按键手机的男孩儿抬起遮在眼睛上的墨镜，他斜靠在躺椅上，腿交叉着，手肘撑着身体，“难道你害怕又有人像上次报道我们一起去厕所一样大张旗鼓?”

黑发青年扭了扭腰身，低着头，被手机里的内容逗笑。

卢卡重新躺下，把毯子盖在身上，过强的阳光让他的皮肤不太舒适，但亚得里亚海滨的日光洒在小麦色的皮肤上看起来倒是合适得多，他盯着查理的纹身想道。

鬼使神差地，他支起身子，摸了摸查理的头发。

阳光的温度。他想。

墨镜从男孩鼻尖滑落，他坐起来，哈哈大笑。他的眼睛是湖蓝混杂着青绿。但他躲闪着，不敢认真看卢卡微笑的表情。

比如神圣的教堂，穿蓝西装的韦德兰搂住他的肩膀，陪他穿过宾客。带着蓝项链的妻子在红地毯尽头等他。他回过头，看见波斯尼亚青年微笑的脸。

韦德兰正低着头看他。他的表情说不清感动还是兴奋。他的眼睛是纯粹的碧绿。好像深处还有些金色。好像瞳孔更深的地方还有些……也许是不舍?

我看错了。卢卡只能断定。

但他想过，很多次，很久，如果韦德兰看他的时候，眼睛里的确只有怜惜和不舍。

比如还是教堂，但是很多年以后，卢卡跪下来，捧着他的脸，拉着他的手，如果说卢卡只是想叮嘱他一两句不要紧张，那未免太过分了。但他无法控制住自己，他的手是烫的，查理的脸颊也是，就像他们都发烧了，但杀灭的不是细菌而是地下私情。

那是可笑的，不存在的，未曾发生过的。但它偏偏就是真的。

爱情就是存在。友情也一样。他们原本生活里的爱情，也一样坚固，但在它面前俯首称臣。

那是怎样一种爱?

它无微不至，无坚不摧，无人不晓，无往不利。

那是怎样一种爱?

只要将语言减少到这七个字，我们的灵魂就将互相知晓。无所不谈。

片刻之前他短短地期待过，将要落在他脸颊上的那份温度。

那是怎样一种爱?

——他想到自己曾不可一世地在网络上问出的这句话。

在暗夜里，在无人看见的地方，他小声呼喊过。大声哭泣过。沉默叹息过。

Vedro。他喊。

怎么了?查理抬起头。

你走神了，在马德里嘈杂的背景音里，他说。


End file.
